In an igniting device such as an igniting rod or a table gas lighter, flame is injected from a tip of a rod-like portion which projects from a valve mechanism which controls gas supply from a gas reservoir. A gas pipe for supplying fuel gas to a fuel nozzle on the tip of the rod-like portion and a wire for supplying a discharge voltage for producing spark extend from the body portion and respectively connected to the fuel nozzle and a discharge electrode on the tip of the rod-like portion.
In such an igniting device, misfire is apt to occur due to delay in discharge of fuel gas.
That is, when the gas pipe is long, it takes certain time for the fuel gas discharged from the gas reservoir to reach the nozzle after the valve mechanism is opened, and accordingly, if the piezoelectric unit is actuated simultaneously with opening of the valve mechanism, the fuel gas cannot be surely ignited. In order to overcome this problem, conventionally, the piezoelectric unit is arranged to be actuated a certain time after opening of the valve mechanism in response to depression of an ignition lever. However since the lever depressing speed varies from person to person, the spark is sometimes produced before the fuel gas reaches the nozzle and sometimes produced after a large amount of fuel gas is discharged from the nozzle, and conventionally, it has been difficult to steadily ignite the fuel gas.
The time required for the fuel gas to reach the nozzle can be shortened by increasing the flow speed of the gas through the gas pipe by reducing the inner diameter of the gas pipe. However, the gas pipe having a small inner diameter is difficult to connect and is not preferable from the viewpoint of production.
Further when the wire for electrically connecting the nozzle and the piezoelectric unit is long, there is produced a large stray capacitance between the wire and the ground, and the discharge voltage which is generated by the piezoelectric unit and is an alternating voltage leaks to the ground through the stray capacitance, whereby the spark produced by the discharge voltage is weakened and the fuel gas sometimes cannot be ignited.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an igniting device in which the gas passage to the nozzle can be small in the effective cross-sectional area with a high reliability and a simple structure and the fuel gas can be steadily ignited.